yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihiro Kun
Appearence Chihiro wears the default female uniform unless customized by the player. He has gentle periwinkle eyes, flushed cheeks and freckles. He wears a black chocker with a teal rose. His hair is short and hazel with a mustard yellow highlights. Personality Chihiro has a sweet and shy personality, he has a weakness complex. That's why he disguises himself as a girl! Also he tends to get jealous of people that spend a lot of time with the people he cares about. He also is very sensitive and can get so shy and timid to the point of crying. Backstory Chihiro don't have a cool life his parents abandoned him.But he still had his brother.At school People bully him people say "You're WEAK. And you are worth NOTHING and that's why your parents abandoned you!" One time a bully hurt his friend but he didn't protect him so his friend beat him. One day after a long time of thinking, he decided if he was a girl he would be treated better and the bullying would stop. Which it did. He then left his old school to join Akademi High. Persona Chihiro is a Teacher's Pet, if he witnesses a murder he will run and tell a teacher. The teacher will see the corpse and call the Police. He will look suspiciously at Yandere-chan when she takes a photo of him. Relationships Ayano Aishi:He really doesn't know Yan-Chan but he thinks she is cool. Kokona Haruka:He really likes Kokona, he made cupcake with her at the cooking club once. Saki Miyu:He hates Saki Miyu, he doesn't know why, maybe it's the amount of time she spends with Kokona... Neagi (Big brother):He loves his Big Brother more than anything else in the world. Senpai: He hates Senpai, once again he spends way too much time with Osana... Oka ruto: He is good friends with her. Osana Najimi: He has an overwhelming crush on her. Matchmaking With Osana Najimi After the player completes his task, they will have the option to ask him about his gender. He will tell you the truth and say he is actually male. And he will say he stalks Osana and has a crush on her. So you will have the option to ask him about his crush.When asked about his crush on Osana by the player, he will confirm that he does in fact have a crush on her. After this, the player can help him to win Osana heart everyday until the meter is full. On that day, Chihiro tell his real gender and both students will confess their love for each other, and will then become a couple. Routine * He go talk with Osana after he changes his shoes. * During lunch he goes to the cooking club and make cupcakes. * After class he talks to Oka Ruto. * At the end of the day he's victimized and the bullies pick on him. = Skill Level = Chihiro statistics will be on a 0-10 scale, 0 being the worst/lowest in school, and 10 being best/highest. * School Stuff ** Athletics: 1 ** Intelligence: 9 ** Grades: 5 * Club stuff ** Cooking: 9 ** Drama: 4 ** Occult :2 ** Art: 7 ** Martial Arts: 0 ** Science: 10 ** Photography: 6 ** Gaming: 10 * Other ** Strength: 0 ** Endurance: 3 ** Responsibility: 1 ** Sanity: 0 ** Reputation: 6 Eliminations His specific elimination is fake suicide but you can choose other methods here! * Framing:IF you want to frame him for a murder wait for him to make cupcakes and pour poison in the batter. When the members eat the cakes they will die, the Police will arrive, find out he made the poisoned cakes, and arrest him for murder. * Kidnapped: You have to compliment him and do his task. He will follow you and you use a syringe to tranquilize. * Fake suicide:You have to leave a note in his locker about Bullying;When he comes to the roof push him and leave a fake suicide letter. Quotes Dere Stats * Tsundere:0% * Yandere:1% * Kuudere:10% * Dandere:80% * Himedere:0% * Deredere:50% Reaction "WHATTT!!!Who d-did this?....I...have t-to tell the t-teacher!" (Seeing a dead body) "Why...WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? And to t-think you were my friend!" (Seeing the player kill someone) "Ayano? Why do you have t-that? That's not for school...." (Seeing the player with a weapon) "R-Really? You think so? Thanks...eheehee~" (Being complemented) "Blood...Yan-Chan why do you have that on your uniform?" (Seeing student with bloody uniform ) "Huh...T-that's not the true, it can't be, IT CAN'T! " (Gossiping about her crush/friend/family member to her) "R-Really?....Why would they do such a thing? Downright dreadful." (Gossiping about a stranger to him) "No!! Why would someone do that?? I n-need to change my outfit." (Dumping water or gasoline onto him from the rooftop) "W-What is this? Blood?? '''AAAHHHHHH! '''THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" (Getting blood on him) "What! Ayano w-why....I thought you were my friend." (Dumping any liquid on him not from the rooftop) "I can't talk to you after what you've done." (Trying to talk to him after murder) "Yan-Chan are you okay? If you want i can t-take you to...the infirmary." (Witnessing Yandere chan visibly insane) "P-Please stop...You're scaring me!" (Witnessing Yandere chan laugh insanely) "KYAAAAA!!!Stop! That's awful! Why did you take a photo of my panties..." (Witnessing Yandere Chan take a Photo of his panties) = Gallery = Fanon voice Gacha Studio Version Chihiro.png|Female Uniform O-0.png|Male Uniform Trivia *He is based on Chihiro Fujisaki from Danganronpa Category:Oc Category:OCs Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Akademi High School Category:Transsexual Category:Heterosexual Category:Transgender Characters Category:Amorgender Category:Multi-Fandom OCs